


fallingforyou

by ho_dioda



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Fluff, chuulip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_dioda/pseuds/ho_dioda
Summary: “I think,” Jiwoo’s voice shakes Jungeun out of her thoughts and she makes eye contact with Jiwoo. “I’m falling for you.”
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	fallingforyou

**Author's Note:**

> Short writing exercise based on fallingforyou by The 1975

_“Jiwoo,”_ Jungeun’s voice was breathy on her side of the phone call. Jiwoo awkwardly picks at her lips, her shaky fingers betraying the otherwise calm demeanor she had put on for herself. _“Are you outside already? Sorry, I’ll be quick!”_

“Oh no, take your time!” Jiwoo’s laugh was flimsy, and she quickly felt her facade fall apart. She didn’t want Jungeun to know she was nervous about their little night out. “I’m just standing outside, it’s okay.”

Jungeun hums and Jiwoo closed her eyes at the melodious tune that plays around Jungeun’s lips. She didn’t mind the static noise accompanying it, she just liked the feeling she gets when she hears Jungeun speak.

This isn’t their first time to do a little nightly escapade from their daily lives, yet Jiwoo always feels like it is.

She _had_ known Jungeun ever since they were younger. She’s grown so accustomed to Jungeun’s little habits and antics that she doesn’t think she wants to grow out of her own. She, herself, had a habit of staring at Jungeun’s lips a little longer than she’s supposed to.

Jungeun’s never one to be late to a meeting, and although Jiwoo knows this, she still has to force down the little ball of anxiety bubbling in her chest when Jungeun’s even slightly later than their meeting time.

She doesn’t like the idea of Jungeun getting tired of her.

Maybe it’s because of how much she’s so used to seeing Jungeun around her. She can’t think of any time the day goes by without Jungeun and her _stupid_ grin next to her.

Jiwoo bounced around her feet, her eyes lingering at the old bike she had leaned against the overwhelmingly large gate of Jungeun’s house.

And soon after, her mind lingers too—until she remembers the little moments that breached the boundaries of friends for a little too long, like that time she almost blurted out her feelings for Jungeun because she was just _so_ overwhelmed with how much she loves Jungeun.

But sometimes their conversations would stray off their topics, and Jiwoo didn’t mind because she loved the way Jungeun would sweep her hair back as she laughed at something that happened in her class, or at her job and—oh god, Jiwoo knows she can’t turn back now. Not with the way Jungeun was looking at her as well, carefully, as if saying anything more would cause the world to find out about their little escapes from reality.

She remembers it so perfectly.

“Jungie, do you ever imagine what it would be like if we were not friends?” Jiwoo’s heart beats around her chest, and she’s sitting next to a much younger Jungeun compared to now, and she remembered how she swallows the impending feeling of regret, and how Jungeun’s staring at her with a questioning gaze and suddenly she wishes she never spoke up.

“What do you mean?” Jungeun’s voice clears the train wreck in her head, so soft then compared to now, and Jiwoo chuckles at the memory of it. “Like, if we were strangers?’

Jiwoo shook her head. “The opposite of that.”

“Lovers, then?” and it’s the thing Jiwoo fears the most, the smile that plays across Jungeun’s coy lips and she can’t help but follow suit.

“Yeah… that.”

And soon Jungeun clears her throat and Jiwoo’s back to wishing she wasn’t so damn impulsive and talkative. But she hears Jungeun’s tiny giggle, and she’s relieved of the anxiety that was washing over her body.

“Maybe we can be that when you’re as tall as me, Jiwoo.”

And Jiwoo remembers the feeling of her cheeks puffing up with air, and she remembers the way she turned away from Jungeun, sulking, saying things like “You’re not even that much taller than me”,—and she tries so hard to ignore the way her stomach flips at the teasing laugh that escapes Jungeun’s lips, and Jiwoo wished that Jungeun didn’t have so much power over her.

She clears her head of reminiscent thoughts and suddenly she’s face to face with an older Jungeun from her memories, and Jiwoo curses the heavens because she’s so lucky yet so unlucky to have the most charming woman in the world before her.

Jungeun pat her coat down, hugging herself as the chill of the night seeps through the fabric and into her skin. She’s walking down the stairs of the enormous house that Jiwoo absolutely hates, because it makes her feel so much smaller than she really is, and it makes her feel so insecure standing next to someone as perfect as Jungeun.

She could faintly hear the way Jungeun was grumbling under her breath about how cold it is, and Jiwoo grins because she doesn’t mind. She doesn’t even feel the cool breeze against her skin. Compared to Jungeun, she was only wearing her usual shirt and shorts.

The moment their eyes see each other, Jungeun had to stifle a groan.

“How can you dress that way when it’s _this_ cold?” Jungeun would complain, and Jiwoo would only flash her small, coy smile that Jungeun would soon match—because how could she ever tell Jungeun that she’s the reason Jiwoo’s always so warm?

Then Jiwoo would stumble over her words, compliments spilling out of her mouth faster than her mind would think, and Jungeun would laugh and they would feel like there’s nowhere else they’d rather be but in the presence of each other’s company.

Soon after, they’re pedaling through the quiet streets of their little town—and Jiwoo couldn’t help but feel a bit nostalgic.

Jungeun would pedal a bit faster than her, and Jiwoo would complain about her legs hurting when in reality, she just enjoys seeing Jungeun’s back.

She likes keeping in mind the way the stars rain on Jungeun’s skin, illuminated dimly by streetlamps that barely work, but it doesn’t matter to Jiwoo because all she can think about is how perfect Jungeun looks even in such poor lighting.

They reach the little park they used to play at when they were younger, leaving their bikes behind them, and Jiwoo has to remind herself to not forget about it because every time she sees the little spark in Jungeun’s eyes, she can’t help but focus on her and her only.

But now Jiwoo’s barely standing, getting caught up in Jungeun’s coat and her heart stutters along with her apologies, and she makes out a little laugh from Jungeun’s lips.

“Oh no, it’s okay.” She hears her say, and Jiwoo’s suddenly bolder with her movements, keeping a hand close to Jungeun’s waist, and she stammers while the butterflies erupt inside and she’s trying so hard to stay still.

They make it to the swings, short-breathed and high off of giggles as they think about all things nostalgic and reminiscent, but Jiwoo tries not to, because she knows soon they’d have to leave this place behind indefinitely and the thought of being in a new world, without Jungeun by her side terrifies her.

But it also terrifies her when she looks over her shoulders and sees how Jungeun’s just staring at her feet hanging, just like how Jiwoo’s hanging words are starting to feel like they’re better left unsaid.

Her heart pounds against her chest, and deep down she thinks, _Ah, fuck it,_ when she reaches out to place her hand on Jungeun’s thigh. She stilled when she feels Jungeun freeze, but she figures out that it’s only to keep the blush from rushing to their cheeks and suddenly Jiwoo can’t take it anymore.

She looks beside her and stares at the pink tinting Jungeun’s cheeks and neck, and all she could deliriously think of is her lips pressed against Jungeun’s skin and she wonders when she’ll ever be able to say it out loud.

“Stop that,” Jungeun’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper, and for a minute Jiwoo thought she was doing something wrong. She tried to retract her hand from Jungeun’s thigh, but Jungeun held onto it and kept it there. “Not that… I mean… stop staring so much.”

“Oh,” Jiwoo sheepishly rubbed little circles around Jungeun’s thigh. “Sorry.”

And she hears Jungeun say something, but it barely registers in her mind because all she could feel is Jungeun’s burning touch against her skin in contrast to the cold night.

Then they’re silent once more, relishing and basking at the moment, and Jiwoo has to ask herself whether she’s falling in love with Jungeun or the little moments they seem to keep having.

Jiwoo thinks maybe it isn’t so bad to be this close to Jungeun, but the thought of someone else’s hands in between Jungeun’s legs angers her, and although she deliberately thinks she’ll take things one day at a time, she feels impatient.

She reads into Jungeun’s words a bit too much, she knows, and there’s a sliver of hope that ignites within her whenever she makes moves and Jungeun doesn’t stop her—she thinks, _Maybe I have a chance,_ but the future seems so far away and she just wants Jungeun _now_.

So Jiwoo stands, tired of how cowardly she feels, and soon she’s looking down to meet Jungeun’s eyes. She looks at the starlight reflecting in the other girl’s eyes as she gazes up at Jiwoo in wonder—and Jiwoo’s sure her own eyes look the same.

Uncertainty bubbles beneath Jiwoo’s stomach, and she absolutely hates it, but she sees the way Jungeun’s hugging herself from the cold, and Jiwoo trails her eyes upwards again to stare at Jungeun’s neck and—she doesn’t know how many times she’s cursed herself tonight.

“Come here,” She whispers, and Jungeun stares at the way Jiwoo’s breath solidifies before she grins.

Jungeun stands up and pats her coat down. She looks at the way Jiwoo stretches her arms outwards and she invites herself into Jiwoo’s arms, laying her cheek against Jiwoo’s shoulder, her nose snuggling into Jiwoo’s neck and she sighs.

“You’re really warm.” She murmurs and her breath tickles Jiwoo’s neck, but Jiwoo doesn’t show any sign of being bothered by it.

“You’re really cold.” Jiwoo bites back teasingly, but she doesn’t care. Instead, she focuses on the smile she feels against her neck and the warmth of Jungeun’s breath. She hears her heartbeat thrum against her chest, and she wonders whether Jungeun’s heart is in sync with hers.

She feels Jungeun’s arms tighten around her back. “Like… You’re _really_ warm, Jiwoo.”

“I know.” She pulls Jungeun closer, and Jungeun snuggles into her a little more.

When they grow silent again, Jiwoo sways their bodies to a melody repeating in her head. Jungeun mumbles, calling Jiwoo a dork, but Jiwoo doesn’t care. She hums softly, and soon she’s slow dancing in the playground with Jungeun in between her arms to a song that doesn’t exist.

“I think,” Jiwoo’s voice shakes Jungeun out of her thoughts and she makes eye contact with Jiwoo. “I’m falling for you.”

Jungeun grins, rests her forehead on top of Jiwoo’s shoulder, and she leads their little dance for a little while longer.

“You’re not the only one.” Jungeun’s voice is muffled as she spoke into Jiwoo’s shoulder, but Jiwoo hears her loud and clear.

“That’s good.” Jiwoo replies instead, and she continues swaying their bodies side to side—wishing that the moment never ends.

But she wants more, and although it’s selfish, she nudges Jungeun’s head with her cheek, and she finds Jungeun’s eyes staring into hers again. She lifts her hand up to caress Jungeun’s cheek, and she bites her lip absentmindedly.

Jungeun rolls her eyes before placing a hand on the nape of Jiwoo’s neck. She pulls a bit, and soon her lips are on Jiwoo’s.

They went from slow dancing to soft kisses in the middle of the playground, and Jiwoo’s mind swims around her feelings. She presses deeper into Jungeun, desperately trying to keep the moment in her memories.

She pulls back soon after, however, terrified at the way her feelings were overwhelming her. But Jungeun gives her _that_ look, and Jiwoo figures if kissing her lips made her stop functioning, maybe she should kiss something else.

And she does—what else is she going to do when Jungeun’s staring at her and clutching the thin fabric of her shirt? She presses a kiss against Jungeun’s ear and they both shiver at the contact—before she kisses Jungeun’s neck like how she always wanted to.

She doesn’t think it can get better than this. Words drown around her thoughts and all she thinks of is Jungeun, Jungeun, Jungeun, and Jungeun only; Jungeun’s grip around her arm, Jungeun’s voice, the feel of Jungeun’s skin—just everything about Jungeun.

And sure Jiwoo may just be caught up at the moment, and she might not be entirely sure about how she feels for the girl in between her arms, but she thinks it’s not that bad.

Because Jungeun’s all she needs, on this cold night accompanied by the crappy lights of their old town, she knows Jungeun’s everything she wants and more.


End file.
